Nothing More than Fairytales
by KMD88
Summary: Daenerys confronts a witch who promises that she knows how to bring Khal Drago back from the dead. One shot. (may write more if well received). DaenerysxJorah


** A/N: I do not own any of the characters or settings in the Game of Thrones realm. It should also be noted that I have yet to read the books and have only seen the series. This is a one-shot requested on tumblr. I actually enjoyed writing this piece so we'll see how this one fairs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Daenerys stared at the dying embers, watching the sparks fly out of the red-hot pit. The words of the white witch rang clear in her ears. If she sacrificed her dragons Drago could be brought back from the flames. Even as the maegi spoke Dany knew that it wasn't possible to bring someone back from the dead. That was magic a maegi who claimed to be a white witch would never touch.

On many nights she laid awake cradling her stomach and thinking of Drago. She wished him alive every time that she closed her eyes. The crown that she was rightfully born to would be tossed to the ground if it meant bringing back the only man she ever truly loved. But those were thoughts of a child yearning for what could never be, not the thoughts of a Khaleesi.

Daenerys held her small chin high. She flickered her violet gaze to Ser Jorah and asked, "does she think I am a fool to sacrifice my dragons to a childish fantasy?" She turned her wrath onto the haggard woman of dark, wrinkled skin and wide grey eyes, rising to her feet. "Do you not know what they call me?"

Jorah scratched at the stubble on his face as he watched the old woman scramble to her feet. She shook the two Unsullied men off of her who only let go because of Dany's simple nod. He hid a smile behind a gloved finger and continued to see the Khaleesi do what she was born to do: be a queen.

"You are the mother of dragons," she answered, her accent harsh to Jorah's ears. He tried to recall where he had heard the dialect from. The sea perhaps? "But a dragon is not a real child." Outside of Westros? No, no that wasn't it. "And a dragon cannot give you a child the way that a husband can." Jorah looked away from the witch and back to Dany, his breath catching in his chest. "Your husband."

Jorah stepped forward, crossing the makeshift tent in the sand and pressed his hand firmly on Daenerys' pale shoulder. She turned sharply and furrowed her thick, dark brows at him. "Khaleesi," he whispered into her golden hair, "this woman is from beyond the wall." He felt her neck tense under his grip. "A wildling."

He dropped his hand to his side and took a full step back. Daenerys licked her bottom lip and inhaled deeply to collect herself. She returned her hard stare to the woman-the wildling-before her.

"How dare you come to me with promises of my husband when you are nothing but filth that runs from a myth," she spat.

The woman began to cackle bearing several missing teeth. "The White Walkers are no myth your grace," she hissed taking a quick step forward.

Jorah reacted with a blink of an eye and the draw of a sword pointed at the woman's chest. The Unsullied soldiers that surrounded Daenerys and her tent slipped their weapons back into their sheaths. They may have been trained warriors but Jorah knew a thing or two when it came to defending your queen.

The woman exhaled slowly, afraid the sword would pierce through her unwashed, badly sewn rags. "They say that dragons no longer exist, that they too are lost to myth." Her grey eyes flickered to the cages that laid hidden behind Daenerys' tent. "But there are some myths that never truly die..."

One of the three dragons let out a piercing wail. Daenerys remained still, her gaze firmly held onto the laughing woman. She continued to stand with her hands folded in front of her until the wilding witch ceased.

When she finished Daenerys lifted her head just slightly and cocked a small smile. Jorah sheathed his sword knowing that smile well. It was one the Targaryen's often wore. One that made Dany not a frightened young woman but a power to withhold, the Queen of the Realm, the Mother of Dragons.

"My dragons are my children. You came to me to threaten my family," she started, her lips pulled back into a snarl.

"No," the witch begged but Dany was fierce as she was kind and she had long passed showing this woman mercy.

"A maegi promised to save my husband," she hissed, the memory of Drago's lifeless body laying in the desert sun still fresh in her mind. "Nothing-not your magic or my dragons-will ever bring him back."

She exhaled, her nostrils flared. Her fists unballed, the light breeze cooled the sweat that had settled itself into her palm. She blinked, unaware that her hands had curled enough to leave nail marks biting into the skin.

"Kill her," she ordered and Grey Worm obediently stepped forward.

"So you do not believe in the old ways," cried the woman, her voice high and panicked. Grey Worm dragged her by her elbow not losing stride despite how hard the wildling tried. "There are other ways to bring back the Khal without help from the gods! Your scaled children will be safe."

Jorah was about to sigh a breath of relief as Grey Worm lifted the flap of the tent open when Dany called for him to stop. Sunlight poured inside blinding Jorah and the others. He scrunched his eyes to make out their silhouettes gesturing with his hand that Grey Worm release the flap of the tent.

The room darkened significantly. The only light came from the top of the tent and the dying flames in the middle of the room that struggled to breath new life. It cracked and logs shifted underneath one another, extinguishing the coals beneath them.

"There are other ways to return those lost too soon," the wildling repeated, her facial expressions hard to read under the dim light.

"Chain her up where there is shade. Give her some water and something to eat." Grey Worm nodded and left to exit the tent, sending in the sunlight once again. "Make sure it's something the horses won't even eat. I don't want them to starve because we have one more mouth to feed."

"What are you doing, Khaleesi?" Jorah was quick to her side, grabbing at her arm to spin her around. "This woman is a liar and a heathen. She will escape the first chance she has."

Daenerys stared up at him with her small face pinched tightly together. "Then it is a good thing she will have you to guard her." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and turned to the other men in arms sworn to her cause, dismissing them with a subtle nod of her eyebrows.

Jorah waited patiently until they all left leaving no one but the two of them. "You have bigger things to worry about then chasing fairytales, Dany. We are close to the Iron Throne, do not throw it away."

Daenerys tilted her head and pushed her lips together. "I am not chasing after fairytales Ser Jorah. And there is no 'we' other than your duty to serve and advise me." She looked him up and down. "You would do well to remember that."

Jorah bowed with a small nod of his head as Daenerys began to leave the tent. She held open the flap letting in the light so that Jorah only saw her golden hair burn in the setting sun. "As you wish my Queen."

* * *

**For updates, one-shots and requests follow me at scribbledwriting on tumblr and KaylaMDetton on twitter. Thank you for reading and any comments are welcome and appreciated.**


End file.
